


Don't Even Look At Him!!

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Alec Lightwood, Beta Original Male Character, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mad Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mob Boss Alec Lightwood, Mob Wife Magnus Bane, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Scared Magnus Bane, comforting alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: for lovemalec on Pregnant Magnus Prompts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 23
Kudos: 238





	Don't Even Look At Him!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovemalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/gifts).



> prompt: "Alpha mafia boss Alec, protecting his Omega, can be very possessive when someone hits on him"
> 
> fuck i think i diverted away from the prompt i hope you dont mind .-.

Magnus sighed heavily and placed his head into his palms. The low growling that he heard coming from his left indicated that someone had just walked by (probably not paying attention to them!!!) and Alec had the audacity to growl at them.

Don’t get him wrong now.

He absolutely loved this protective side of his Alpha, but this was getting ridiculous. Alec’s own siblings couldn’t get close to him when Alec acted like this. When the Omega had complained to his doctor about it, the doctor had only smiled in sympathy to him and explained the Alpha’s behavior. The part that hit him the most was that it was only going to get worse.

Currently, Magnus was sitting at Alec’s desk and waiting for the Alpha to get out of a business meeting. He had agreed to help Alec with the paperwork since he seemed ‘allergic’ to it. Magnus playfully chuckled and rolled his eyes at the Mafia Boss. He could be absolutely terrifying only to be defeated by a pile of paper with words on them.

Magnus had looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He raised his eyebrow and bit his lip contemplating a bit. He knew that everyone knew that Alec would be in a business meeting, so why is there someone at his office door. He thought for a little bit, trying to decide what to do.

“Come in”

He knew that Alec would probably lecture him about letting people into the office when he wasn’t present, but what if it was important? He had to know what the person wanted. He was married to the Alpha boss after all. He had some say in what went on with the business as well. The door opened and he saw one of the newer recruits. The young 22-year-old male was the newest addition to the group after he stood the wallet of one of the men and almost managed to get away with it.

Alec was impressed with the young man and offered for him to join the group. Magnus had bit his lip and wanted to say something, but knew that he couldn’t. So, with regret, he let Alec proceed with letting the man join. He had introduced himself as Matthew Connors. Magnus believed that Matthew didn’t belong in the group and brought it up to Alec that night. Alec had listened to him, but hadn’t done anything to convince Matthew to leave the group. Magnus had gotten annoyed with Alec and made the mob boss sleep on the couch.

It lasted a month.

Alec finally understood why Magnus was mad at him after going to his sister. Stating that the woman had spent more time with his Husband than he did. Izzy had rolled her eyes at her big brother and tried to give him hints. She got annoyed with him real quick and just told him what upset the Omega.

Alec had winced and told Jace, who was present during the talk and was laughing, that he wanted Matthew on a restricted duty. Jace laughed for a full minute longer before agreeing with Alec and doing the task. Magnus had wandered into the office later that night. He sat across from Alec and eyed the Boss out. The Alpha had then apologized to the Omega and promised that he wouldn’t do anything like that again. Magnus rolled his eyes at the Alpha and nodded.

That night Alec had made due on his apology and Izzy and Jace were made to cover his duties the next day.

Magnus snapped out of his memories when Matthew cleared his throat. The Omega nodded at the Beta and Matthew stood straight.

“Sir, I wanted to ask for permission if it would be alright to up my training. I feel like I am ready for better task. I know that I can handle the dangerous things. I want to be able to get stronger and to protect the heads of the family. Please allow me this”

Magnus bit his lip at the request. He knew that the day would come when Matthew would come to Alec with that request. It had been 5 years since he joined after all. The now 27-year-old had grown a lot in that time. Magnus was hoping that he would realize that the crime business was not for him and that he would leave. Sadly, that was not how it worked. The Omega sighed and nodded at the Beta.

“Very well, I shall speak to Mr. Lightwood about your request. Until that time, however, you shall continue with your regular schedule assigned to you. Is that clear?”

The Beta nodded. Magnus smiled at the man and nodded in dismissal at him. The Beta lingered for a bit. Magnus tried to ignore him and go back to writing. He picked up the pen and rubbed his belly when he felt a strong kick from his baby. He winced when he felt a hand roughly grab his face and lifted it up. Magnus’ eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips on his. He brought his hand up and quickly slapped the Beta on the face.

“Mr. Connors, what do you think you’re doing?”

Magnus saw Matthew lick his lips and wiped the bit of blood at the corner of his lips. He stepped around the desk and placed his hands on each of the arms of the chair. Magnus sat as far back as he could. He wished that someone would walk past and walk in.

“I’m just thinking how fucking hot you are. Don’t you know how much of a turn on you are when you rub your belly? It makes me wish that you were mine. In fact, I could make it happen you know. Just say the word and I’ll take you away from Lightwood. I’d make this child believe that I’m its father. After that, I’d keep you swollen with pups for the rest of your life. You’d look so beautiful constantly carrying pups in your belly”

Magnus shivered as he listened to the man in front of him. He gulped and wished for his Alpha to come and save him. He unknowingly sent out a lot of pheromones. He hoped that Alec would be able to smell his distress and save him from this fate. He gulped in fear when the Beta moved forward and licked his cheek. He whined and let the tears fall from his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like that, Princess?”

Magnus’ eyes snapped open and glared at the Beta.

“Alexander is the only person allowed to call me that!!”

Matthew frowned and brought his hand up. Magnus brought his hand up to his stinging cheek and looked at the Beta in shock. He had really slapped him. He moved his hand away when he felt something wet and paled at the blood on his hand. Magnus was about to say something when the door flew open, breaking it off the hinges. Alec stood there his red, Alpha eyes shining.

The angry Alpha took in the sight and balanced at the pale, scared look in his Omega’s eyes. He saw the blood and the way how Matthew was hunched over Magnus. He growled and looked at the boy.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Matthew chuckled and stood straight.

“I’m claiming my Omega actually”

Magnus whimpered and Alec let out a growl. He drew out his gun and aimed it at the Beta.

“You better step away from him now”

“Or what?”

A gunshot rang out in the office and Magnus yelped and covered his ears. The Alpha saw his trembling Omega and quickly made his way over. Jace and Underhill ran into the room and saw Matthew’s dead body on the ground. The Omega was shaking in Alec’s arms and the Alpha gestures for them to move the body out of the room. Izzy and Clary came in next. They gathered Magnus in their arms and guided him out of the room.

Alec sighed and tried going to all of the members and asking if they saw or heard anything. They all shared looks with each other and recounted how the guy would constantly talk about Magnus and saying how he wanted him for himself. They didn’t think anything of it so they hadn’t reported him. Thinking back on it, maybe they should have. He gave off the kind of vibe that didn’t feel right every time he was in the room. Alec had said nothing, but stalked out of the room. He stopped by Izzy’s room and took calming breaths. He needed to be calm if he wanted to ask Magnus about what had happened.

Magnus had tears in his eyes and a bandage on his cheek. He was rubbing at his belly and crying into one of Izzy’s plush pillows. Alec felt sad at seeing his love like that. He took gentle, cautious steps towards the Omega and gently called out to him. Magnus’ head snapped up and he saw Alec and threw himself into the Alpha’s arms.

“Alec, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me. I tried but I couldn’t do anything without endangering the baby”

Alec hushed him and sat on Izzy’s bed with Magnus in his lap. The Omega cried harder as he recounted what had happened in the office. Alec growled and hug the Omega to his body. He ran his fingers through his hair and allowed the Omega to cry it out. After a while, Magnus had finally calmed down some and the Alpha decided to make his way to their room. He gently placed Magnus down on the bed and got on his arms above him. Alec lowered his body so that his head was leveled to the bump. He kissed and rubbed it gently. Magnus giggled with the feather like touches and the small pecks to his belly. Alec looked up into his eyes and Magnus gulped with the lust shining through his eyes.

“Honey, I’m going to thoroughly show you how much I love you and how much you belong to me. No one will take you away from me”

Magnus moaned and gestured for Alec to come to him. The Alpha obeyed and placed a heated, passionate kiss onto his husband’s lips.

///

From that day on, Alec had personally placed Jace and Izzy as Magnus’ personal bodyguards. The Omega hasn’t complained not wanting another incident to happen. The Alpha was triple the protective over what was his and no one was taking it away from him.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> i honest to god dont know what happened .-.
> 
> GOOD FUCKING NEWS!!!!!
> 
> i still have one more prompt to do and i am done and caught up


End file.
